Electronic component manufacturers presently make 1M.times.1 and 1M.times.4 Dynamic Random Access Memories (DRAMs). Two 1M.times.1 DRAMs can be used for parity bits on 1M.times.16 bit systems. In a 1M.times.16 bit system, two 1M.times.1 DRAMs provide 2 parity bits for the 2 bytes of memory array. Four 1M.times.1 DRAMs may be combined to accommodate 1M.times.32 bit systems. A 1M.times.4 DRAM may also be used to accommodate a 1M.times.32 bit system. In a 1M.times.32 bit system, the 1M.times.4 parity DRAM provides 4 parity bits for the 4 bytes of memory array. Each of these devices is a manufacturing expense to the electronic component manufacturer.
Unfortunately, a 1M.times.4 parity DRAM does not have the flexibility to be used in 16 bit systems which require 2 separate row address strobes for interleaved accesses. Electronic component manufacturers presently use two 1M.times.1 DRAMs for parity bits in 16 bit systems. What is needed for yield improvement is a 1M.times.2 parity DRAM salvaged from a 1M.times.4 parity DRAM reject which has two or less unrepairable memory quadrants. This 1M.times.2 DRAM can be used to replace two 1M.times.1 DRAMs, thus saving the user board space and reducing cost.